Trío Mentalis
by arodriguez1
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un accidente de pociones los une para siempre? ¿Y si Harry no es el joven inocente que todos creíamos? ¿Qué sucedería si el niño-que-vivió tuviese Herencia de criatura y una salida a Hogsmeade la hace desperar con antelación? Pasa y descúbrelo.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Plop! Plop! Plop! Plop!

El sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal era lo único que se escuchaba en la enfermería, mientras Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, atendía a sus pacientes.

Éstos no eran personas corrientes, el pelinegro de cabello alborotado y brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, acostado en mitad de la enfermería, no era sino Harry Potter "El-niño-que-vivió". Junto a la cama de éste se encontraba un rubio de ojos gris plata, piel pálida y cabellos usualmente engominados, llamado Draco Malfoy. Al otro lado de "El Elegido", podíamos observar a un adulto de pelo grasiento a la altura de los hombros y nariz ganchuda, de nombre Severus Snape espía doble.

La puerta se abre e ingresa un anciano de barba larga vistiendo una túnica color verde bosque, con un estampado de huella animal de un vivo color rosa fucsia, qué rápidamente se acerca a la enfermera.

Buena tardes querida Poppy. ¿Cómo se encuentran los muchachos?

La verdad Albus, muy mal. No comprendo cómo la muestra de ambas pociones pudo provocar sus estados.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Unas horas antes - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- La verdad no comprendo, ¿porque no podemos darnos unas vueltas por las cocinas?

\- Porque, Ron, tenemos clases de pociones y no podemos llegar tarde.

Vamos… Hermione llegaremos a tiempo.

Ron, sabes perfectamente que Snape nos castigará.

Justo cuando Ron iba a replicar, un pelinegro les interrumpió:

¡Chicos… parad!, y Ron anímate es la última clase del día, además, ¿porque no vas tu solo? Tienes esta hora libre.

Cierto. Harry, Hermione, nos vemos luego y suerte con Snape.

Tal y cómo la pelicastaña anunció, llegaron al aula justo antes que el profesor apareciese, con tan mala suerte, que debido a que los dos únicos huecos libres estaban lejos uno del otro, tuvieron que separarse yendo a Harry a sentarse delante de Malfoy, mientras Hermione se sentaba a la derecha de una chica, Ravenclaw que no conocía.

Hoy, veremos distintas pociones que supuestamente deberíais recordar del año pasado.- declaró Snape con desprecio, mientras repartía unos pedacitos de pergamino.- En estos pedacitos hay escritas distintas pociones que deberéis elaborar y entregarme al final de la clase. Podréis encontrar las instrucciones en vuestros libros.

Inmediatamente el crepitar de los calderos y el sonido de los cuchillos al cortar, inundó el aula. Mientras, el profesor Snape se paseaba entre los pupitres alabando a la mayoría de los Slytherin y criticando al resto de la casas. Faltando poco para terminar las pociones, el profesor se acercó por detrás a la mesa…

¡Vaya Potter¡ Tan inútil como su padre, que ni siquiera sabe distinguir entre una temperatura y otra del caldero.- Se rió entre dientes- si por mí fuera estaría muy lejos de mi clase, pero claro, Dumbledore tiene que interceder por su niño de oro. - se jactó mientras el ojiverde removía con furia la poción.

Cuando el pocionista pasó de largo en dirección a un inocente Hufflepuff, un rubio ocupó su lugar.

¡Hee, Potty! ¿Dónde está el convicto de tu padrino para defenderte? Ha, sí, ¡Está muerto!-se rió en tono despectivo…

Tras terminar de pronunciar estas palabras, "El Elegido" se lanzó hacia Malfoy derramando así con dicho acto y sobre ellos su poción y la de su contrincante.

¡Mira lo que has hecho Potter!-gritó el rubio abalanzándose sobre el otro y rodando los dos por el suelo. Justo cuando Snape se acercaba para separarlos se detuvo, pues alrededor de los chicos se había formado una esfera de luz y energía, que brillaba cuyos rayos de sol en primavera, provocando que todos tuvieran que cerrar los ojos, pues parecía a punto de estallar debido a su gran tamaño e intensidad.

Así que gritándole al resto de alumnos, se dirigió en dirección a su estudio privado seguido de los estudiantes. Pero, cuando él iba a cruzar el umbral de la puerta tras los adolescentes, tuvo que retroceder y cerrar rápidamente la puerta, pues el brillante círculo de luz estalló afectándole a él también la gigantesca bola de energía.

Me sentí aterrorizada cuando Snape cerró la puerta, confundida, preocupada y curiosa de una extraña manera. Un cúmulo de sensaciones de las cuales algunas no comprendía. Sentí terror por lo que había sucedido, así como curiosidad, pero, con diferencia, el sentimiento que predominaba en mi interior, era la preocupación por Harry, por lo que podría haberle sucedido, por nosotros y por la situación en general.

Tan perdida me quedé desentrañando mis sentimientos, que solo volví en mí, para volver a quedarme en shock, tras escuchar tres gritos espeluznantes en sincronía. Que llegarían a ser con facilidad lo más terrorífico que escuchase en mi vida, y aun habiendo pasado años de esto, dicho sonido me seguiría despertando y aterrorizándome en las oscuras noches.

Parecían los gritos de las victimas del mismísimo demonio y aún tras el elevado volumen, se podían escuchar las súplicas de las pobres víctimas de dicho sufrimiento inhumano, rogando por que acabase ya, finalizando así, sus vidas y miserias. Fueron gritos que no tengo palabras para describir, me recordaron todo el dolor que yo sentí cuando era la marginada social en la primaria muggle, y parecían transmitir todo el dolor que sus propietarios sufrían, a los oyentes de dicho tormento. Que aunque solo fueran segundos, parecieran durar siglos de suplicio.

Y fue justo cuando logré mover mis temblorosas manos, para proteger mis oídos de dicho terror, cuando los alaridos de dolor se esfumaron, como si nunca hubieran inundado estas paredes.

Todo quedó en silencio y, en un acuerdo silencioso nos apretujamos como intentando consolarnos los unos a los otros. Mientras yo, que era la más cercana a la puerta, despacio y con temor la abrí, encontrando un aula destrozada, con pociones regadas por todas partes. La gran mayoría de los pupitres estaban reducidos a astillas como si un hechizo de gran calibre hubiese impactado en ellos, el único mueble que se encontraba medianamente bien, era la mesa del profesor que se hallaba clavada al muro y partida por la mitad.

Al echar un vistazo general, descubrí al profesor Snape a pocos pasos de distancia, y mandando un par de alumnos a comprobar su estado (puesto que era la única que mantenía toda la calma y entereza), me dirigí hacia los cuerpos inconscientes de Harry y de Malfoy. Tras llegar a su altura, me quedé blanca de la impresión de ver a mi mejor amigo y hermano y a su enemigo cubiertos de la sustancia roja que era la sangre, como una segunda piel pegada a sus cuerpos y saliendo mayormente de la cabeza y mezclándose en el suelo del aula. Después de recomponerme, rápidamente mandé a dos alumnos a traer y explicarle lo sucedido al director, suponiendo afirmativamente que todo el colegio había escuchado sus espeluznantes aullidos y mandando a otros a por la enfermera urgentemente empecé a intentar tratarlos con los pocos hechizos de sanación básicos que sabía.

Chicos! – le gritó a los pocos alumnos que quedaban-El que sepa algún hechizo de curación que me ayude y los que tengan padres muggles o sepan remedios muggles ayúdenme a vendarlos.

Enseguida varios chicos y chicas se me unieron y nos distribuimos entre los dos contrincantes para sanarlos en la medida de nuestras posibilidades, esperando la ayuda de la enfermera.

¡Que Madame Pomfrey se dé prisa! Y esperemos que no haya repercusiones de este suceso, no querría volver a oír esos aullidos de dolor y menos de mi mejor amigo.-Pensaba Hermione Granger mientras coordinaba a los alumnos para evitar un mayor daño en sus compañeros.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Me sentía adolorido y cansado como si un gigante me hubiera aplastado y hecho papilla. Intente abrir los ojos ya cansado de tanta oscuridad, pero descubrí que hasta ese mínimo gesto me causaba dolor por lo que emití un sonido ronco por el desuso de mi garganta. Enseguida distinguí el sonido de pasos y el correr de una cortina.

Señor Potter, ¿está despierto? Si lo está haga un sonido o movimiento.

En el acto solté otro estrangulado gemido, pues mi garganta estaba seca.

¡Gracias a Merlín que está despierto! Empecé a preocuparme de su ininterrumpida inconsciencia – soltó rápidamente la enfermera, para luego alejarse tras dirigirle un rápido comentario – Señor Potter iré a por unas pociones no se mueva.

Cerré los ojos pues el simplemente mantenerlos abiertos me costaba. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escuché a la medimaga regresar.

Aquí tiene señor Potter – dijo mientras me enseñaba una poción de no muy agradable aspecto – Tómesela, le calmará los dolores – me ordenó

Tras abrir un poco la boca con mucho esfuerzo Madame Pomfrey inclinó a poción sobre mis labios y con rapidez me la tragué, pues tenía peor sabor que aspecto. De inmediato sentí a mis adoloridos relajarse gracias al calmante ingerido, y conseguí mover con apenas dolor pero con fatiga mis adormiladas y hormigueantes extremidades. Pomfrey tras ver mi clara mejoría con ojo crítico me interrogó:

Señor Potter, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Recuerdo haber saltado sobre Malfoy en la clase de Pociones y mojarnos con nuestras pociones mezcladas para luego rodar por el suelo. Por último recuerdo haber sentido un profundo dolor por todo el cuerpo en intensificado sobre todo en la cabeza, luego todo es oscuridad. – narró Harry con un estremecimiento recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, metido en sus escasos recuerdos y sensaciones

La experta sanadora agachó la cabeza y negó sutilmente con la cabeza para sí misma.

Madame Pomfrey ¿Qué pasó? – preguntón con un mal presentimiento en el estómago

Verá, tras mezclarse las dos pociones sobre vuestros cuerpos, una especie de campo de energía se formó alrededor del joven Malfoy y de usted para pocos segundos después estallar afectando al profesor Snape como resultado, que por suerte, pudo salvar a tiempo al resto de estudiantes dirigiéndolos a su estudio privado.

Y… ¿Cómo se encuentre el resto?-añadió el-niño-que-vivió titubeante

Oh!... Los alumnos se encuentran bien a excepción de un ligero trauma-comentó con algo de reticencia queriendo mantener oculto el estado de sus pacientes. Pero al comprendiendo la preocupación de su paciente continuó- El profesor Snape sigue inconsciente a su izquierda-declaró mientras Harry Potter intentaba infructuosamente ver a través de la cortina que separaba las dos camas-pero los más afectados fueron usted y el señor Malfoy que fueron encontrados bañados en sangre y que descansa aún sin sentido a su derecha-le terminó e informar mientras que su oyente se quedaba en shock por la información recibida.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-Preguntó con un hilo de voz el ojiverde

Lleva cerca de dos semanas sin conciencia debido al shock mágico.-fue respondido con reticencia para después ser ordenado por la medibruja-bien, ya he contestado a tu preguntas, tómate esto y descansa.

Tras beber la poción inmediata mente se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Tranquila Hermi, ya me encuentro mejor.

¡Harry Potter, sabes el susto que os has dado!-exclamó entre aliviado por el estado de su amigo y enfadada una morena de ojos color miel a la persona postrada en la camilla justo a su lado.

El mencionado observó con temor como su amiga empezaba a dejar caer lágrimas e intentó, de una forma algo penosa, consolarla:

Vamos Hermi, estoy bien ¿Ves?

La pelicastaña contrarió a lo que había esperado se giró y le espetó de forma furibunda al pelirrojo medio atemorizado tras ella.

¡¿Ron, que haces todavía aquí?! ¡Ve buscar a Madame Pomfrey!

Ronald Weasley tras no haber sentido más miedo en su vida, corrió como alma que lleva al diablo tras las cortinas en busca de la enfermera con la cuál cruzo de vueltas dichas telas en menos de lo que se dice ¡Quiddich!

Bien, señor Potter. Me alegro de que haya despertado…

¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-la interrumpió

Con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción la medimaga le respondió- -Durmió todo un día. Y, ahora tómese estas pociones. Calmará el dolor que seguro que está sintiendo en estos momentos.

Con la rapidez propia de la experiencia, le colocó el tarrito de la poción sobre los labios, antes de que pudiera protestar, indicándole que se lo qué aunque con reticencia (debido mayormente al olor nauseabundo), llevó a cabo. Tras beber se sintió relajado debido al adormecimiento de sus músculos, no sintiendo dolor alguno. Y agradeció haberle hecho caso a la estricta enfermera.

Tienen media hora. Tras ese tiempo deberán marcharse el señor Potter tiene que descansar.-Se sentenció la matrona en dirección a los amigos del adolescente.

¿Bueno disfrutemos el tiempo que tenemos!-exclamó la inteligente grifindor con alegría, pues pensaba que los echaría de inmediato

Y vaya si lo aprovecharon. El tiempo se les pasó volando, debido al montón de cosas que tenían que contarse. Y, cuando la enfermera se acercó a echarlos de su santuario, el trío estaba satisfecho y siendo la hora de la cena Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger se marcharon en dirección al Gran comedor para cenar. Mientras, Harry se volvía a acostar esta vez más satisfecho y feliz tras haber conversado con sus amigos.

El día siguiente pasó sin contratiempos al igual que los siguientes. La única deferencia entre los días eran las distintas visitas de Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione, Seamos Dean, Neville…además de la larga sucesión de Slytherins tales como Blaise Zabini o Pansy Parkinson, que llegaban a visitar a Draco Malfoy. Hablando del rey de Slytherin, seguía igual al primer día tras mi despertar, pálido (más de lo normal, con aspecto cansado y pelo rubio hasta la cintura desparramado sobre el colchón, cual bella durmiente esperando por el beso de su príncipe. El joven Malfoy a excepción de unos cuantos espasmos, al parecer de dolor, seguía igual de inmóvil desde el momento en que fue colocado sobre esa camilla.

Tras unas pocas averiguaciones descubrí que yo me veía exactamente igual a él, a excepción del color y la longitud de mi cabello, ya que este me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y seguía del mismo color azabache. Según Madame Pomfrey esto se debía al efecto secundario del potingue de pociones mezcladas que nos cayó por encima. El único inconveniente fue que contra más se intentaba cortar el cabello, más largo se hacía así que decidí dejarlo tal cual estaba y ya encontraríamos más adelante un remedio (antes de que me tropezase al caminar por lo largo de mi melena).

Pronto los días se hicieron aburridos de repetir siempre la misma rutina: despertar, ir a la ducha, desayunar, hacer tareas o leer un poco, almorzar, recibir visitas, acostarse y volver a levantarse de nuevo.

Era miércoles por la mañana. Los rayos del sol entraban a raudales a través de la ventana iluminando la enfermería. Yo, más aburrido que en una clase de Bins dibujaba lo que simulaba ser un ave fénix, por desgracia la pintura nunca fue mi punto fuerte y el pobre ave parecía más una gallina quemada.

En estas estabas cuando un sonido proveniente de la cama a mi lado me sobresaltó y pilló por sorpresa. Al girarme a mirar me di cuenta de que el ruido que provenía de Malfoy, así que como poseso llamé a gritos a la enfermera la cuál en un momento llegó con cara de interrogación ante la cual le indiqué como pude la cama del rubio Slytherin.

¡seño Malfoy, Santo cielo! Pensé que iba a tener que llamar a los medimagos de San Mungo a por ayuda.

Unos ojos color plata se abrieron desorientados y, tras beber la poción que Madame Pomfrey le tendía, al igual que yo unos días atrás se volvió a dormir. Soltando el frasco vació sobre la mesita de caoba a un lado de la camilla la enfermera se volvió hacia mí instándome a acostarme.

Observé a mi vecino en buscando de alguna muestra de que siguiese despierto y, tras no hallarla lo acompañé al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
